


Allein.

by JoanneDelany



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneDelany/pseuds/JoanneDelany
Summary: Hideo Kojima: "One of my ideas [for MGS4's ending] was that, since Snake and Otacon are breaking the law in order to fulfill their justice, I was thinking of having them turn themselves in, and for the sake of justice, they'd get convicted and executed by the law.""Wenn das hier vorbei ist, werde ich tot sein", sagt Dave. "Ich sollte mich stellen, wenn ich nicht ohnehin sterbe.""Ich weiß", antwortet Hal. "Und ich werde mit dir kommen, wenn du es tust."





	Allein.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheto/gifts), [DevynWilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevynWilde/gifts).



> Für Sheto und DevynWilde. Ihr wisst, warum.

_Nur die Toten haben das Ende des Krieges gesehen. (Plato)_

 

Der Tag, an dem sie beschließen, sterben zu müssen, ist ein Donnerstag.  
Die Sonne scheint schräg durch die halb beschlagenen Fenster, draußen duftet es nach gelben Blättern und nasser Erde. Der Geruch nistet in Daves Haaren, als er zurück in die Hütte stapft. Aus Gewohnheit zieht er die Verandatür nicht am schmalen Plastikgriff auf, sondern verteilt breite Fingerabdrücke auf dem Glas. An diesen Stellen sickert der Nachmittag dumpf und in Wirbeln herein. Wie auf einem Gemälde von van Gogh, denkt Hal.

Er steht in der Küche und schmiert sich ein Weißbrot, streicht mit dem Messer darauf herum, so als würde er eine Gleichung lösen. Dave sitzt ruhig am Küchentisch, seinen viel zu großen Körper auf dem viel zu kleinen Klappstuhl geordnet, die Beine so lang, dass sie auf der anderen Seite gegen die Wand stoßen. Gras auf der Jeans und Holzsplitter im graukarierten Flanell.  
Seinen Rücken zwingt er gerade, als würden ihm ungesagte Worte in den Magen stechen und ihn aufspießen, sobald er in sich zusammensackt.  
Als er sie endlich ausspuckt, drückt jede Silbe in Hals Haut.  
„Wenn das hier vorbei ist“, sagt er, „dann werde ich tot sein.“  
Hal schaut auf, während er mit den Fingern den Aufstrich vom Messer schiebt und sich in den Mund steckt.  
Manchmal glaubt er, dass Dave langsam den Verstand verliert.  
Seit acht Tagen hocken sie in dieser Hütte am Waldrand von Nevada und versuchen zu vergessen, dass sie Schwerverbrecher sind.  
Wenn Dave draußen flucht, die Axt in knisterndes Holz treibt und dabei den Geruch von Wald in seinem Haar zerdrückt, kann Hal sich beinahe vorstellen, dass es ihnen gelingen könnte.  
Oft genug aber findet die Welt ihr Versteck. Sie kommt als Titelgeschichte einer Zeitung, als Meldung im Internet, als fauler Regen, der unter der Tür durchsickert. Und der Hal viel zu sehr an eine Nacht auf dem Hudson erinnert. An die verbotene Nacht, wie er sie in seinen Gedanken nennt.  
Er will nicht an sie denken.

Hal hat sich hinten im Wohnzimmer ein Refugium aus Steckern und Computerkabeln gebaut, ein Nest aus Plastik und gedrehtem Kupferdraht. Darin verschwindet er manchmal ganz. Dann, wenn er zu viel Angst davor hat, jemand könnte sie entdecken und verraten. Dann, wenn er bloß die Augen zu schließen braucht und vor sich sehen kann, wie Männer in Schwarz den Lauf eines Maschinengewehrs gegen Daves Brust pressen und abdrücken und wie seine Hände schneller kalt werden, als Hal sie festhalten kann.

Daves Albträume sind schlimmer.  
Räume voll rotem Rauch und schwarzen Schreien, die aus Mündern tropfen und sich in die Körper derjenigen fressen, die er nicht beschützen kann.  
Sie haben nie darüber gesprochen, aber Hal weiß, dass es genau diese Träume sind, die Dave nach Alaska getrieben haben. In die Farblosigkeit von Ebenen, die mit dem Himmel ineinanderfließen.  
Manchmal beobachtet Hal seinen Partner, wenn er schläft. Dann kann er sehen, wie Daves Hände zucken, als würde er sie in Huskyfell vergraben. Wenn der Soldat aufwacht, steckt bloß klamme Bettdecke zwischen seinen Fingern.

Dave trinkt.  
Abends, manchmal mittags, oft ein dunkles Bier aus dem Kühlschrank, in dem das Licht kaputt ist. Es schmeckt nach Brühe und Malz.  
Hal weiß nicht, warum er wieder angefangen hat. Es gibt so vieles, über das sie nicht sprechen. Über Meryl und Shadow Moses und warum sie gegangen ist, obwohl alles so sehr nach Liebe klang. Manchmal ist das Schweigen zwischen ihnen ein Schatten, der sich gegen die Fenster drückt. Aber dann kommt Dave von draußen herein und hebelt die Tür nicht am Griff auf und Hal muss beinahe lachen. Weil ein Soldat und ein Wissenschaftler im Nirgendwo sitzen und Dave ihm ab und an die Hand in die Haare schiebt, wenn er an ihm vorbeiläuft und mit dem Daumen über seinen Nacken streicht. So leicht, dass Hal es nicht gleich bemerkt.  
Immer, wenn Dave alle Vorsicht vergisst und statt Waffe nur Mann ist, dann erscheint Hal diese Wirklichkeit der Hütte, die nach Feuer und Bier und Computern stinkt, so viel wirklicher als alles andere.  
Dann ist die Welt eine Lüge und sie bloß die Wahrheit und wenn Hal lange genug Weißbrot kaut und die Ränder mit dem Messer abtrennt, dann würden das sicher auch all die Wahnsinnigen und Witzfiguren da draußen verstehen und sie endlich in Ruhe lassen.  
Er kann nicht aufhören, darauf zu hoffen.

Jetzt taucht er die Messerspitze in die zusammengedrückte Plastikpackung und hinterlässt Rillen in weichem Weiß. Hal ist Optimist und dennoch reicht seine Zuversicht oft  nicht aus, Daves Pragmatismus zu zerstören.  
Besonders in solchen Momenten, in denen sein Partner plötzlich vom Tod redet und Hal nicht weiß, was es darauf zu antworten gibt.  
„Mmmh“, macht er also, während Dave sehr konzentriert seine Finger anstarrt, die Augen unter den Wimpern versunken.  
„Wenn es vorbei ist, sollte ich mich stellen, wenn ich nicht ohnehin sterbe“, sagt Dave wie zur Erklärung und sieht Hal immer noch nicht an.  
Hal kennt dieses Sprechen mittlerweile, das sein Partner hervorholt, wenn er etwas sehr Ernstes sagen will.  
Normalerweise schaut Dave seinem Gegenüber beim Reden stets in die Augen, um nichts zu verpassen. Gerade, als wolle er sich versichern, dass der andere ihm wirklich glaubt. Vielleicht so ein Soldatending, denkt Hal. Denn Dave ist nicht gut darin, anderen Menschen zu vertrauen.  
Aber manchmal, da versteckt er sich hinter dieser Leere und seinen Wimpern und Hal musste erst lernen, dass es gerade diese Momente sind, in denen Snake sich häutet und Dave hinauskriecht.

„Ich sollte mich stellen“, wiederholt Dave und es klingt so hart und kalt, dass die Worte schmerzen.  
Und Hal muss daran denken, wie sein Partner das erste Mal auf diese Art mit ihm gesprochen hat.

In Alaska, den Arm auf der Lehne eines Sofas, das unter den Kissen schimmelte.  
Ich werde dir helfen, hatte Dave damals gesagt. Aber nicht für dich, sondern, weil wir Metal Gear zerstören müssen. Ich werde dir helfen und dann verschwinde endlich und lass mich in Ruhe.  
Für den Rest des Abends hatte er geschwiegen.  
So als wäre alles gesagt, vielleicht war es das auch.  
Hal fragt sich heute immer noch, warum Dave ihn nicht weggeschickt hat.  
Das letzte Mal, dass er es versucht hat, ist fünf Jahre her.  
Mittlerweile weiß Hal, dass er nicht auf Erklärungen warten muss, wenn das Philosophische oder Gemeine aus Daves Lippen kriecht.  
Denn Dave kann sehr schweigsam und präzise sein. Zumindest für einen Mann, der bisweilen zu viele Worte braucht, um sich auszudrücken.

 Also beißt Hal in sein Brot, ein bisschen Belag quillt dabei zwischen seinen Schneidezähnen hervor, er wischt ihn mit der Zunge ab und schluckt.  
„Ich weiß“, sagt er und schaut dabei aus dem Fenster. Die Äste drängeln sich kahl zueinander, als würden sie frieren. „Ich weiß, dass du dich stellen musst. Und ich werde mit dir kommen, wenn du es tust.“  
Als er Dave ansieht, treffen sich ihre Blicke, klar und wach. Dave weiß, dass er Hal nicht zu widersprechen braucht. Diesmal nicht. Manchmal wirkt Hal so weich und formbar, aber wenn er so redet, hat Dave gelernt, ist Hal unbeugsam.  
Vielleicht, denkt Dave, ist es das, was uns am Ende retten wird. Mich und ihn und diese Welt. Dass er trotz allen Zerbrechens nicht damit aufhören kann so ganz zu sein.  
Also antwortet der Soldat nicht, aber zwischen seine Augenbrauen gräbt sich diese steile Falte, die er bekommt, wenn er mit etwas ganz und gar nicht einverstanden ist.  
Hal wischt die Finger an einem weißrot gestreiften Küchenhandtuch ab, das an den Rändern durchlöchert ist. Er sieht Dave weiter an.  
Wer hätte gedacht, dass wir so weit kommen, denkt er, von einer Zweckgemeinschaft in Shadow Moses zu einem Versprechen, das er gedachte, niemals zu brechen.  
„Mich“, sagt Hal und steht ganz still, „wirst du nicht mehr los. Und das war dir von Anfang an klar.“  
Dave nickt kurz, den Kopf ein wenig schräg gelegt. Er sagt nichts. Warum auch. Diese Diskussion kann er nicht gewinnen.  
Denn Hal kennt den Tod beim Vornamen. Er ist der ewig Zurückgelassene und sich ziemlich sicher, dass er Dave nicht gehen lassen will.  
Nicht ihn, der wie eine Konstante am Küchentisch hockt und ihn so sehr daran erinnert, dass es immer einen Ausweg gibt.  
In Shadow Moses hatte Hal geglaubt, die Sackgasse gefunden zu haben. Aber dann waren sie doch entkommen und manchmal muss er noch daran denken, wie sehr er dazu bereit gewesen war, sein Leben für jemanden zu opfern, den er kaum vierundzwanzig Stunden kannte.  
Vielleicht hatte er nur endlich einmal der Held sein wollen, in einer Geschichte, in der er immer Opfer oder Täter gewesen war.  
Vielleicht hatte ihn Snakes Anwesenheit aber auch so eingeschüchtert, dass er nicht mehr dazu in der Lage gewesen war, rational zu denken.  
Beinahe muss Hal beim Gedanken daran lachen, wie beeindruckt er von den Soldaten gewesen war. In diese Gestalt, die geradewegs aus seiner Phantasie gesprungen zu sein schien, aus kantigen Anime-Kinnen und wortkargen Samurai. In seinen japanischen Lieblingserzählungen waren es stets die Stillsten und Verbittersten, die das beste Herz besaßen.  
Hal wundert sich, ob Snake schon immer zu ihnen gehört hatte. Oder ob es doch die naive Sturheit eines Nerds gebraucht hatte, um sein Weiches durch die harte Schale zu pressen.

Kurz nach Gründung von Philanthropy hatten sie auf dem Boden einer Wohnung in New Orleans gehockt und Trigun geschaut. Nach nur zwei Folgen hatte Dave mit einem tadelnden Seufzen das Laptop zugeklappt. Er war aufgestanden und hatte in der Küche mit der Lässigkeit eines Gelangweilten ein Glas Whisky geleert.  
Hal hatte wirklich geglaubt, ihn endgültig verschreckt zu haben.  
Monate später, vermutlich war es in der Schweiz gewesen, war Dave stumm zu ihm aufs Sofa gekrochen, hatte die nächste Folge gestartet und seinen Arm um Hals Schultern geschoben.  
Hal erinnerte sich noch daran, mit welch lautem Pochen ihm sein Herz in die Ohren gesprungen war.  
Vielleicht war es sogar der gleiche Abend gewesen, an dem Hal irgendwann gegen Dave gesunken war. Vielleicht sogar der, an dem Hal sich nach Mitternacht getraut und seine kalten, dünnen Händen unter Daves Rollkragenpulli geschoben hatte. An dem er seine Lippen gegen Daves unrasierten Kiefer gedrückt hatte und ihre Körper ineinandergeflossen waren.  
Ja, vielleicht war es sogar dieser Abend gewesen.  
Er schien ihm viel zu lange her. Nicht zu diesem Leben zu gehören, in dem Dave vom Tod spricht und Hal nichts weiter tun kann, als ihm zuzuhören und mit ihm zu gehen.  
„Mich wirst du nicht mehr los“, wiederholt Hal.  
Dave starrt ihn an und sein Blick ist Kiesel und Wasser zugleich.  
„Ich weiß“, sagt er schlicht und Hal ist sich sicher, dass Dave denkt, dass er schon eine Lösung finden wird.  
Dass Dave alles versuchen wird, um allein zu sterben.

Aber an diesem Nachmittag in Nevada, an dem Hal Aufstrich zurück in den Kühlschrank stellt und mit kühlen Fingern über Daves Hand streicht, die flach auf dem Küchentisch liegt. An diesem Nachmittag nimmt Hal sich das Versprechen ab, ihn nicht zu lassen.  
Niemals.

 

 

Nicht, wenn ihre Zukunft so aussieht:

Hal, der mit schwerem Atem und beinahe vier Minuten lang glaubt, Snake wieder verloren zu haben.  
Dessen Beine schmerzen, weil sie so schnell rennen, damit er Daves Puls mit seinen Händen festhalten kann.  
Eine Angst aus Asche und Rauch und dem Echo einer Bombe auf der Zunge.

Hal, der mit Espenlaubfingern die Haare aus der Stirn einer kleinen toten Schwester streicht und ihr eine Antwort schuldig bleibt.

Snake, der die Mutter eines Mädchens nicht retten kann und freiwillig zurück in seinen Albtraum aus eiskaltem Wasser springt, um zu verhindern, dass sie alles verlieren.

Beide, die in zu wenig Jahren in zu vielen Betten schlafen. Hal, der sein Ohr gegen Daves Brust presst und weiß, dass das Pochen das einzige ist, das in dieser Zeit kein eines Mal den Rhythmus ändert.

Hal, der irgendwann aufhört, die Stiche zu zählen, mit denen er den Soldaten daran hindert, auseinanderzufallen.

Dave, der sein Gesicht in manchen Nächten wortlos in den Nacken seines Partners drückt und gegen die warme Haut stöhnt, als wäre es das Letzte, das ihn am zerbrechen hindert.

Dave, der mit der Spitze seines Zeigefingers über die grauen Haare streicht, die von seinen Schläfen aus über seinen Kopf malen. Der die Falten nicht zählt, die sich tief zwischen Stoppeln und Sorgen graben. Der so tut, als wäre alles in Ordnung.  
Hal, der weiß, dass nichts in Ordnung ist.

Hal, der nicht glauben kann, dass sie verlieren werden und der von fern zuhört, wie eine Frau, deren Geschmack auf seinen Lippen brennt, Dave erklärt, wie wenig Zeit ihm bleibt.

Hal, der am Tisch mit Funken in den Augen sagt: Sunny. Weil sie uns zeigt, für was es sich zu kämpfen lohnt. Sunny finde ich einen schönen Namen.  
Dave der ihn mit wachsweichen Augen ansieht, als würde die Welt unter seinen Worten schmelzen.

Hal, der nachts in Sunnys Zimmer schleicht und ihr einen Stoffhasen in die Arme drückt. Damit sie etwas hat, an dem sie sich festhalten kann.  
Denn ein Nerd und ein Soldat taugen nicht dafür.

Dave, der sich aus Hals Händen windet und seinen Körper aus jeder Berührung dreht.  
Der ihn nicht mehr ansieht, kaum mehr spricht und denkt, es ihm damit leichter zu machen.  
Und nicht verstehen will, dass er es bloß den Albträumen leichter macht, die nachts in Hal kaltes Bett schleichen und sich neben ihn legen, weil dort viel zu viel Platz für sie ist.

Hal, der tausendundeinmal die Augen schließt, weil er denkt, dass der Moment gekommen ist. Der sich tausendundzweimal von Dave verabschiedet, ohne ein Wort zu sagen.  
Dave, der das gleiche tut, sich aber nichts von alldem anmerken lässt.

Hal, der durch Tunnel und Gänge und Hallen rennt, bis seine Beine ihn nicht mehr tragen. Der neben die reglosen Gestalt sinkt und eine Hand unter die verbrannte Wange schiebt. Der so leise, dass er es selbst nicht hört „Dave. Dave hier bin ich“, wispert. Der zum zweiten Mal in seinem Leben einen bewusstlosen Körper, der viel zu schwer für seine Schultern ist, nach Hause bringt.

Sie beide, die im Hubschrauber sitzen. Hal, der seine Hand auf Daves Knie liegen lässt, weil er weiß, glaubt, hofft, dass nun alles vorbei ist.  
Dave der die Augen schließt, weil er so müde ist, dass Schlafen beinahe nicht mehr reicht.

Zurück auf der Nomad sind nur sie beide übrig und Sunny, die mit einem leise geflüsterten Lied Eier in der Pfanne verbrennt. Daves Blick flattert zaghaft gegen Hals Gesicht, als er nach seinen Fingern greift und sie vorsichtig drückt.  
Der Krieg ist vorbei und sie wissen nicht, was sie reden sollen, also reden sie nichts.  
Daves Haut fühlt sich wie Pergament an, seine Adern voll ungenutzter Tinte, als Hal sie zwischen den Fingern reibt.  
Sie haben alles beendet, was sie angefangen haben und es bleibt nichts zu tun, außer hier zu sitzen und den Maschinen beim Dösen zuzuhören.  
„Es ist Zeit“, sagt Dave und sieht ihn nicht an dabei.  
Hal muss nicht fragen, was er meint. Stattdessen packt er seine Hand fester und betupft jeden Altersfleck darauf mit seinem Zeigefinger.  
„Lass uns warten“, antwortet Hal und er schämt sich ein wenig dafür, wie bittend er klingt. Daves Blick taucht tief und es ist eine seltsame Wärme darin, die er nicht deuten kann.  
„Ich gehe allein“, sagt erschließlich. Sein Blick flieht aus dem Fenster auf die gischthellen Wipfel der Wellen. Hal hält seine Hand mit weißgedrückten Knöcheln fest.  
„Lass uns bis nach Meryls Hochzeit warten“, in seiner Stimme ist kein Platz für Zweifel.  
So viel sind sie allen schuldig und Hal muss nicht aufsehen, um zu wissen, dass Dave sehr langsam nickt.


End file.
